Festival of Love- Mature
by MrSimba593
Summary: The mature version of my one-shot 'Festival of Love'. Lemon. TiPo. Read at your own risk.


' **Festival of Love'**

 _ **WARNING**_ _ **:**_ **This story contains actions between two full grown adults that are not suitable for young readers. If you are under the age of 17 or simply do not want to read a lemon, please turn away now.**

 **Enjoy.**

" _ **Love is a game two can play, and both can win."- Eva Gabor**_

* * *

Po lay in his bed quietly staring at the ceiling, letting himself wander his mind. All six warriors had been up earlier than normal so that the training for the next day could be accomplished. Master Shifu had promised them all if they were to finish said training then they could have the day off. The Festival of Love was tomorrow, a widely known festival that couples were encouraged to join in on the fun and just as the name describes: it's all about love.

A lot of people around the village had been preparing for this festival all week, and to a lot, it was a very important day. So most of you might be thinking that Po is sitting in his room thinking of how to get a date, and you would be wrong. He already has one.

It was roughly a year after the defeat of Shen when Po gained enough courage to ask Tigress on a date. He knew they had been growing ever closer to each other and Tigress would always confide in him before anyone else, even Shifu. The start of their new found relationship was not a perfect beginning, like all new couples they had their rough patches. The masters at the Jade Palace learned to keep their distance and allow them to grow as a couple, all with Shifu keeping a close eye. But after the initial troubles, it was all smooth sailing from there on.

But that was nearly 16 months ago, and they had never had a problem since. Both panda and tiger were content with each other and both strived to make the relationship meaningful. Tigress was indeed slow on catching up with what it meant to be in a relationship, they didn't even have their first kiss till their fourth date. Po was a little more knowledgeable in the situation due to having one girlfriend in school, but it didn't last long. He knew about 'coupley' stuff, as he would put it, and taught Tigress as much as she wanted to learn. The panda didn't mind waiting for Tigress to feel comfortable enough to show her feelings in certain ways.

Now after all that time, Po had been thinking about something that would catapult their relationship to the next level. He and Tigress had only talked about it once before.

 **FLASHBACK- FOUR MONTHS AGO**

" _Hey Tigress, I have a quick question." Po said as he laid down the Bo staffs on the weapon rack. They had been cleaning up the training room after practicing all day._

" _Is it about food?" The striped feline replied, replacing one of the wooden warriors she had broken during training._

" _Yes… I mean no! But now that you mention it…" Po trailed off._

 _Tigress shook her head softly; the antics of the bear always seemed to impress her. "What is it Po?"_

 _Po snapped back from his thoughts on food and his face contorted into a look of seriousness, one Tigress normally doesn't see on him "Oh yea… I wanted to know your thoughts on marriage."_

 _Tigress quietly eyed the panda for a moment then opened her mouth to speak. "Well for starters it's a legally binding contract that is recognized throughout the nation of China and the Masters Council saying that you and another person are willing to give everything to each other. Then there is the fact-"_

" _That's not what I meant Tigress; I meant what are your thoughts on marriage between us?" Po pointed a finger to tigress and back to him._

 _The female tiger searched her mind for something to say, but nothing was really there. She hadn't really though on the subject before. Some of the others occasionally asked about it, but no conversations ever started._

" _I… I have never really thought about it to be honest." Tigress started but noticed a small hurt expression in Po's eyes so Tigress rebound to not make it sound so bad. "Not that I don't see it happening one day."_

" _But not right now?" Po replied._

" _No not it's not that." Tigress stated, knowing she was not making this conversation easy for herself. "But what about the law where you would have to give up your title?"_

" _I'd give it up for you… any day." Po said, Tigress thought he was just joking around but then she saw it again, the serious gleam in his eyes. Tigress was absolutely floored that Po would give up his Dragon Warrior status so willingly for her. But then she began to look back in the past at everything he did for her, he really did cherish her._

" _I love you Po, and I'm so happy to know that you would just drop you title to truly be with me." Tigress walked to Po until she was inches away from him. "But we are in our prime of Kung- Fu and you still have so much to accomplish with your Dragon Warrior name. I would feel guilty knowing you had giving it all up for me. I am really happy with the way we are now. Maybe one day, as the last act of the Dragon Warrior, we can get married."_

 _Po understood her reasoning, after all they were still young and Po had only gotten his title not very long ago. However, he was a little disappointed, but he would never show that to her._

" _Ok." Po smiled, which in turn made Tigress smile. "But promise me it will happen one day." Po said holing out his pinky to Tigress._

 _She looked down to his finger pointed in her direction. She smiled slightly and grasped Po's pinky with hers. "Promise."_

 _One look into her amber cat eyes, Po knew it was a serious promise that she would keep._

 _Tigress moved in and lightly pecked Po on his lips. "Now let's go get some dinner. I'm sure the others are starving as well."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

Po ended his thoughts on that day and wondered if she would still hold to that promise and how strongly she would, especially if he told her the news that he found from Shifu.

 **FLASHBACK – 3 AND A HALF MONTHS AGO.**

" _Po, can I speak to you in private?" Shifu asked late at night, before Po had started heading towards his room._

" _You're not going to hurt me are you?" Po said eyeing the red panda suspiciously._

 _The old Grandmaster chuckled deeply inside. "No, no, I have no need to do that… yet. But I do have something to ask you."_

" _Yeah fire away." Po nodded. Shifu motion with his hand to follow him, a short walk later they found themselves in the Hall of Heroes._

" _Do you love my daughter, panda?" Shifu asked without looking at Po._

" _Of course, with all my heart." Po said looking at his master who slowly nodded his head._

" _Will you protect her with all that you are?" again Shifu questioned looking straight ahead._

" _Yes, I will." Po began to wonder why his Master was questioning him like this._

" _Will you ever look at another woman like you look at Tigress?"_

" _No master, she has captured my heart like no other woman can." Po replied "Master? No disrespect or anything, but why are you asking me these… things?"_

" _To make sure I am making the right…" Shifu pulled a small scroll tied with a golden ribbon, out of his robe. "Decision." He then handed it over to the panda._

 _Po took the scroll, opened it, and read it. A few minutes later his eyes grew large. The panda looked at Shifu who had a soft smile on his face._

" _Is this real?" Po asked astounded. Shifu simply nodded his head. The panda bowed to his master stuffed the scroll into his pocket._

" _Do as you see fit, panda, you have my blessings."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

The thought of marriage was not the only thing that was on the panda's mind this night as he and Tigress had talked of one thing that made him both excited and nervous for the next day's activities.

 **FLASHBACK – 2 MONTHS AGO**

 _Tigress had still felt bad about their talk in the training hall, making Po wait for marriage even though it was the right thing to do. But she had gotten an idea that would make Po's wait a little more bearable, the only thing that was personal enough to matter and no one would have to know._

" _Panda, are you still awake?" Tigress poked her head through his bedroom door._

" _Yeah" he said with his eyes halfway closed._

" _Can I talk to you for a second?" Tigress asked and saw Po nod his head and motion for her to come in. Shifu usually had strict after hour rules for the each of them, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him … right?_

" _I still… are you upset with my decision on marrage?"_

" _No, I could never be upset with your decisions. I trust you as my leader, a friend, and my mate." Po reached out and rubbed his paw against Tigress' cheek. "Plus as long as you keep your promise then we shouldn't have to worry about that." The panda said and laughed a little soon after._

" _I know and I will, but besides marriage I want to give you something that will last an eternity."_

 _Po sat up in bed and eyed her curiously as she walked closer to him. "And that would be?"_

" _I want you to take me. I want to give myself to you in a way that the Masters Council or the Emperor of China doesn't have to know. That way you don't have to give up your title." Tigress said sitting next to him._

 _Po's eyes widened at the thing that Tigress was suggesting. But then he remembered the scroll that Shifu had given him. However, as he went to reach for it, Tigress continued with what she was saying._

" _But I don't want it to be something spontaneous. I want it to be special and on a day we will remember for the rest of our lives." Tigress said taking one of Po's paws. "I want this Po, I've been so serious for all of my life and it's not fun anymore. I want to be with you in body and soul, even if the laws prevent us. We will still wait to get married, but I can still give you myself."_

 _Po thought for a moment, trying to think of something smart to say. "What if… we did it on the day of the Festival of Love? It's only two months away and it's a special day meant for couples."_

 _Tigress turned towards Po and kissed him on the lips. "I think that would be perfect, so special and so full of meaning!" Po could tell she was getting excited, something that normally didn't radiate off her very much, and he liked it. Po frowned a bit and Tigress noticed this._

" _What's wrong?" Tigress asked her soon to be mate._

" _Nothing much, it's just… I-I have never been with another women in 'that' way, and I just don't know if I will be able to satisfy you." Po blushed a little bit, although it was hard to see in the darkened room._

" _That's all?" Tigress eyed Po until he nodded. Tigress then proceeded to kiss him passionately._

" _What was that for?" Po asked._

" _I thought you were going to tell me that you had already been with another girl." Tigress 'lightly' punched Po's arm causing him to flinch. "This will only make the night even more special between us, seeing as it will be the first time for the both of us."_

 _Po was silently relieved to know he would be her first._

" _In two months' time we will be one." Tigress said as she nuzzled her panda, happily chuffing all the while._

 _As Tigress was content with the decision, Po now had to come up with a new plan. He needed to talk with Viper; he couldn't set his plan in motion without her._

 **END FLASHBACK**

And talk with Viper he did. She helped him set up everything for tomorrow, mostly because she had known the tiger for the longest time and he needed her opinion on certain things. Then the reservations at a nice restaurant needed to be set up along with other necessities.

Po also didn't neglect the other part of the night to be special between him and his tiger. He purchased a few articles on the act they were going to commit. He need to be ready for her, the panda found some scrolls that would help him stay in the 'game' for a longer period of time and also one on different positions that would help the pleasure.

As the panda continued to lie in bed he made sure everything was ready, checking a list inside his head. Once he was satisfied with himself and was sure everything was ready, he allowed himself to drift into dreamland, only dreaming that the next day was going to be perfect.

 **NEXT MORNING**

Po woke up earlier than normal to beat everyone into the kitchen so he could make them all a nice breakfast especially for Tigress. Within an hour, members of the furious five began to wonder into the kitchen for a wonderful smell had brought them there. Po made them all a very hearty breakfast which everyone thanked him for. Tigress was one of the last to join them at the breakfast table. Po proceeded to give her all the baked pastries, fruit, stir-fry, juice, and fried tofu she could want. Most of the items that were made for her were cut and sculpted into heart shaped designs.

Tigress was again very grateful for Po, for him to go to all this just for her made her want to kiss him deeply but she couldn't due to her comrades being around the table enjoying the same meal. So she snuck him a light kiss on his cheek which made him smile.

The rest of the day involved the masters laying around and enjoying themselves, it was a day off and the activities for the festival didn't kick off till later in the day. Po and Tigress had a light training session for a while. Tigress worked on some scroll with defensive type techniques why Po mainly worked on his balance, something he had been meaning to do for a while. Not much was said between the two as they simply enjoyed being around each other and both silently thought about what was going to happen later that night. After training for a little bit, they went to meditate for a couple of hours, again in complete silence.

After nearly wasting the entire day away with each other, Po decided to go freshen up a bit. The sun was starting to lower in the sky and their dinner reservation would be upon them soon. The panda kissed his date and went to the bath house. Tigress did the same but realized she only needed to change out of the clothes she had worn all day. Both had decide that they weren't going to get dressed up for the occasion, mainly because Tigress didn't like putting anything fancy on and Po didn't mind looking at her in her training vests. Actually he preferred it that way.

The two met before the gates of the Jade Palace, Po was still in his patched pants and Tigress was still in her training vest.

"Wow… you're beautiful!" Po said as she walked towards him.

Tigress let a small smile sweep across her face, letting her happiness be known. "I didn't change into anything different."

"And yet, she is still just as pretty." Po said swiftly pulling her into a kiss to which she greatly accepted. "May I take this fine young lady to dinner?" Po asked, offering her his arm. Tigress eyed him sweetly and wrapped her arm around his.

As they started off down the stairs towards the Valley of Peace, Tigress continued to hang off of Po's arm and leaned into him. Po didn't dare look down at her right now, for he would risk tripping and drag them both down the stairs. Although the thought of seeing his girlfriend hanging so scandalously off him was all most too much not to look at. Tigress never did this in public, and hardly ever around the other masters, it was strictly an alone time thing for them. Maybe it was the fact that they agreed to do something so personal later or that everyone in the village was acting so lovely that caused her to show her love much more openly. Whatever it was, Po was excited being able to express his love for her in a public fashion.

They final made it to the restaurant and were quickly escorted to a two person table with candles that were light and flickering in the night sky. Po had already placed their order a head of time so their food didn't take long to arrive. Tigress got a nicer version of her favorite dish, Tofu Stir-fry, but she continued to claim that Po's was better. Po got some sticky dumplings and a Bamboo Stir-fry. They talked lightly while enjoying the meal, talking about kung-fu moves and memories about themselves, but mostly they were happy to be enjoying this moment alone.

After their meal the waiter brought them a personal pastry that closely resembled a cake, as per Po's instructions the waiter set the small desert in front of Tigress who looked from the waiter to Po in a surprised and questioning look.

"What's this Po?"

"It's dessert." Po smiled, then he fake frowned. "But if you don't want it I…"

"No, it's fine. Thanks Po" Tigress smiled then went to take a bite out the pastry and when she did something metallic hit her teeth. She retracted the dessert to see what she had bitten into when she realized that there was something in golden color sticking out of the cake. Tigress fished it out to find a golden ring that said 'Po and Tigress Forever' and there were two gemstones infused into the metal, one Jade and the other, Amber.

"What's this?" Tigress looked up to question him but he was no longer in his seat but on the floor kneeling before her.

"It's a ring, Tigress. I want you to be my wife." Po said taking one of her paws into his own. "Will you marry me?"

Tigress wanted to say yes, after everything he had done for her. But her thoughts suddenly went back to their talk four months prior. "But Po… the law…" Tigress looked at him sadly while clutching onto the ring. That is when Po presented a small scroll with a golden ribbon tied around it, and handed it to Tigress.

Tigress untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll. After a minute of reading, she looked over to Po. "This is just the law stating you have to give up your title when you marry, I don't understand Po."

"Read the last part."

Tigress looked to the scroll again and this time she saw what Po was talking about and she gasped at what it said.

' _As the law states, the Dragon Warrior must give up his or her title upon marring as this would endanger his or her mate. However, there is one way to keep his or her title. If the Masters Council or the Emperor of China recognizes the significant other as a Master and able to handle themselves in various conditions, this law is null and void.'_

Then Tigress noticed a signature at the bottom. Tigress looked over to Po. "Is this real?"

Po chuckled a little. "That is the same thing I asked Shifu."

"Wait… Shifu? Where did he get this?" Tigress waved the piece of parchment in Po's direction.

"He told me he has friends in the Forbidden Palace and that I shouldn't worry about it."

"Does that mean…?" Tigress looked at him with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. Po slightly nodded.

"We are free to get married, and I don't have to stop being the Dragon Warrior." Po smiled towards her. Tigress eyed Po happily as she turned to the still kneeling panda.

"Yes… Yes Po I will marry you." Tigress softly said and cupped his face, pulling him into a hot passionate kiss. Their tongues fought each other for a few minutes until they both broke for air.

"I also got you this chain to put the ring on, that way you don't have to wear the ring on her finger but you can wear it around your neck. Plus you can hide it under your vest that way it's not a target for bandits." Po said as stood and put the ring on the golden chain, then proceeded to put the necklace around Tigress' neck.

"You are so thoughtful panda." Tigress said giving him another passionate kiss.

While taking Tigress' paw, Po's eyes did not leave Tigress'. Po paid for their dinner and they exited the restaurant. Tigress let Po lead the way knowing what was going to come next. They kept walking through the village, both walking close as they could with each other. Other couples were walking the streets enjoying themselves and looking at the sights of the village transferred from the love all around. Po eventually stopped bringing Tigress from her thoughts. Tigress realized that they were in front of Po's dad's shop, and she looked to Po for an answer.

"My dad is out of town… I figured we could spend the night here, because the walls are… uh thin… at the palace." Po said and Tigress could clearly tell he was blushing.

"What about Shifu? Won't he notice we are gone?" Tigress asked shooting a hole through Po's plan.

"I already talked to him… I told him we would be late to training tomorrow." Po said his blush getting redder and this time Tigress' cheeks turned a little red.

"Well then… what are we waiting for?" Tigress said walking into the vacant shop. Po watched on as she left his side and walked towards the back of the shop, as he watched her, his gazed lowered to her butt. Po couldn't help himself as he hungrily stared at her hind end which seemed to move flawlessly from side to side. Sometimes he forgot how feminine Tigress really is. Her tail seemed to call him in towards the area, but his daydream was torn apart when she looked over her shoulder, calling him to her.

"Are you coming?" Tigress said with a low growl. Po could only smile goofy and nod his head.

* * *

 **WARNING SEX SCENE AHEAD! UN-EXPERIENCED SAILORS ARE ADVISED TO TURN BACK!**

* * *

They somehow made it up the stairs to Po's old room without tripping over each other as they kissed each other heavily. But as soon as they got into his room, the furious animal inside Tigress that was somehow able to get Po up into his room suddenly disappears. What remained were only cold feet. Po's thrill even seemed to die and was replaced with nervousness. Both waited for the other to make the first move. Po was the first to speak.

"I guess we should get our clothes off?" Po suggested.

Tigress nodded quietly and began to undo her vest, but she stopped. "Po could you turn around?" Po complied and turned around and began to undress himself. Tigress also turned around and finished taking off her vest carefully tossing it to the side. Next she shimmied out of her black baggy training pants.

For the first time in her life, Master Tigress felt nervous. She could feel her paws shaking ever so slightly as she tossed the black pants to the side in the same pile of with her vest. This would be the first time she would reveal herself like this to anyone. Suddenly thoughts began to wonder her mind. 'What if he doesn't like my body?' or 'What if I lose control of my strength and I hurt him?' But then Po's voice graced her ears soothing her thoughts.

"Are you ready Tigress?" Po shyly asked. Tigress almost forgot about Po as he let her thoughts run wild, only God knew how long she had kept him standing in the nude.

"One moment." Tigress said, as she unwrapped her bindings from around her breasts and her lower regions and tossed them into the pile with the vest and pants. Now Tigress was standing completely naked, with Po, in his old room. Cold air suddenly struck her scantily clad body and she longed for the embrace of her panda.

"I am ready, panda." Tigress said as she allowed herself to turn around.

When Po turned around he finally saw his first naked woman ever, and it was his first ever love of his life. She had her eyes focused on him and her tail flicked excitedly behind her. Po also noticed that the ring he had giving her was still hanging around her neck, she had opted not to take it off and now it was the only thing hanging off her striped body. Po then let his gaze lower over his love and down to her breasts. She wasn't anywhere near as big breasted as some other girls he had seen. Her small white mounds where at the most a 'B' size and her nipples stood perk from the sexual tension. Po again let his eyes wander lower as he noticed the white fur on his stomach contoured to her hourglass figure and continued down to her sacred area. Under the dim light of the candle in his room he could see her vagina ever so slightly glistened with her fluids. The small pink opening seemed to release an enticing scent that Po felt his body waking up to, and his penis twitched ever so slightly. Po knew that no other girl was going to be able to satisfy him like Tigress could; she was perfect, right down to every last stripe that graced her body.

Tigress slowly opened her eyes to see Po's gaze devouring her body. Tigress blushed a little realizing what Po was doing to her, but she asked for this and she wanted this. Tigress controlled her nervousness and shoved it deep down inside her, she couldn't be nervous about this now. Tigress allowed her panda to eye her naked body, but as she allowed this she couldn't resist the urge to eye his body. Tigress noticed that his body was still just as fluffy but the muscles under his layer of fat could be seen. The panda had some much defined muscles that he had worked very hard on; they were only concealed by the panda's weight. These hidden muscles and the thought of being able to touch them were giving Tigress shivers of lust. Po would normally think that most girls wouldn't look at him because of his weight, but Tigress loved it. Tigress told Po when he was down that pandas weren't meant to be skinny and that she though he was the most handsome of males, although it was his personality not his visuals that attracted her to him. Not to mention he had lost some weight due to his Kung Fu training. Tigress continued to eye her prey as her gaze lowered to his little panda friend. Tigress was really unsure what to think as she looked at the part of Po that he would soon be making love to her with. She had never seen anything like it before; she had heard stories about people talking of their mate's large endowments. She knew why males were so weak in this spot she had just never seen the object herself. She saw Po's object twitch a little, which surprised her. Then Tigress noticed she was starting to get wet between her legs as she eyed her soon-to-be mate's member. Suddenly the nervous vibes came back to Tigress one last time as she turned around to face away from Po.

"I'm sorry Po, I don't' think I can do this." Tigress whimpered and face away from her black and white lover. Po knew at this point he was going to have to be a male and coax her away from her nervousness. In one swift moment Po was behind Tigress hugging her from behind. Tigress stood still for a moment then felt Po's lips on her neck. Tigress stifled a moan and gripped his paws which were rested on her hips. The panda moved his left paw forward to play with her white fur just above his loves entrance, while the right messaged her delicious rump. Tigress slowly rotated in his grip so that they faced each other once more. Po was the first to attempt a French kiss as his tongue lunged at Tigress' lips, begging for entry. Tigress allowed her lover's tongue to battle her own inside her mouth. The two were enjoying rolling each others tongues over their own when Tigress noticed something large and warm was rubbing against her thigh. Tigress broke the kiss to realize Po's member had grown considerable with his furry balls below.

Tigress reached down to grasp the large piece of flesh in her paw, as she did she felt Po squirm in her paw and let out a low moan. She felt his heart bet within this piece of flesh, and she could wrap her whole paw around his length. He was maybe seven to seven and a half inches long. Tigress dared herself to stroke his length a little, curious to what would happen. Tigress ears rose when Po let out a low manly moan when she stroked his length. Again she stroked the warm piece of flesh, but this time she didn't stop after the first stroke she continued to rub her paw over his member.

Po was going crazy as Tigress stroked his length gently. Suddenly Tigress' lips met his own as she continued to pump his member. Tigress felt him moan deeply into her mouth and his hands moved to grope her breast, and as his paws rubbed up against her nipples she unconsciously moaned into his mouth. Tigress was surprised to know that such light touching of her nipples could feel so amazing. Soon Tigress stopped her stroking of his member and broke the kiss, Po was panting from the affection she had been giving him.

"I want to try something." The tiger whispered into his ear. She gave him on last kiss as she lowered herself to her knees. Tigress was now eye-to-eye with Po's swollen member and watched as his dick jerked with every heart beat. She took a hold of the pink flesh again and started stroking it again which cause the panda to moan loudly. Tigress extended her tongue to slowly lick Po's cock; the moans from the panda only pushed her to lick more and more of his member. Tigress was soon licking his length from the base near his balls to the top of his head which was beginning to leak a salty fluid that she really seemed to like the taste of. Tigress dug deep into her courage and took the entirety of the panda's head into her mouth and began to suck on his member, this caused the panda to yowl in pleasure and pant above her.

Po rubbed the back of Tigress' head and played with her ears as she was now suckling the entirety of his member. Tigress would take his dick into her mouth, all the way to his balls and back nearly taking his member out of her mouth completely but then shoved it back in. Po was moaning with pleasure as she continued to do this, and Tigress was only edged on from his moans of pleasure and they was he scratched at the fur on her head. The smell of his fur and the taste of his member, it only served to drive her crazier, quickening her pace of sucking on his dick. Po's pants speed up =and his moans turned into grunts as his climax drew nearer. Po was now moving his hips, thrusting in time with her mouth. Tigress knew something was coming and grasped onto the panda's swaying balls now into the full rhythm of this action. Between Tigress' sucking, stroking of his member and fondling his balls; Po was being pushed to the edge.

"I...I'm close, Tigress!" Po managed to say between the pants and grunts. To which Tigress only eyed him, Tigress' eyes connected with Po's as he continued to thrust in and out of her mouth as if to say 'Go ahead'. Po finally felt the familiar rising of senses as his member twitched in her mouth. Po grunted as he managed to speak, "Tigress… I'm... Coming!" Po pumped his hips one last time into her face as he let go. His semen flooded her mouth in several squirts, emptying his load into her. Tigress's eye widened at the amount that filled her mouth, she was surprised at how quick it came out of him but she liked the taste and swallowed some of the seed that he had just gave her. Tigress jerked away from his spent member coughing a little and some of Po's cum dribbling down her front, but smiling none the less. Po pulled her to her feet and instantly locked lips with his feline lover; he noticed that the taste of his essence was still on Tigress' tongue as they wrestled each other in her mouth. As they broke apart, Po could feel her wet opening rub up against his member as they kissed. He figured this would be a good time to lead her to the bed.

Po laid Tigress down on his bed and moved towards her moist opening. Tigress slowly opened her legs, presenting all her glory to the panda she loved. Po looked at Tigress waiting for her approval before he touched her sacred area, to which her received a slow nod along with a loving smile. That's when he let his tongue grace her pink folds, and this time it was Tigress' turn to moan. As Po licked the area around her pussy Tigress tail slowly flickered back and forth beside her. Tigress allowed one of her paws to massage the back of the eating panda's head as the other paw played with her right breast.

Just as tigress started to knead her breast to gain more pleasure, Po let his tongue push into her delicate flower. This caused Tigress to let out a loud growl, and pushed her panda lover's face into her sacred area. Po began to truly eat out his lover as he let his tongue explorer the inner regions inside her opening, she tasted heavenly to him. Tigress's moans became louder and the panda's probing became rougher as Po grew bolder and bolder. As he continued to eat at his tiger below him he had the smart idea to insert a finger into her opening as he licked at her pussy. As he inserted one of his fingers deep into her she moaning lowly and bucked her hips at the feeling of his finger squirming inside her. Po then began to thrust his finger in and out of her opening as his tongue played with the little bump at the beginning to her hole. Tigress continued to buck her hips in time with the thrusts of the panda's fingers, and allowed her paws to play with her perky nipples.

Tigress could feel something in her stomach like butterflies beginning to appear as she played with her perk nipples and Po fingered her wet opening. Tigress irresistible smell emulating from her pussy was causing Po to act like a wild animal, growling into her dripping opening and fingering her furiously. Po then took his free paw and began to probe at her little asshole, and after soaking his finger in her juices as lubricant Po stuck his finger into her clenching talehole. Tigress roared at the pleasure of Po's finger work and the sensation of him playing inside her butt was driving her wild. That feeling in her stomach grew and grew, until she felt a fire inside her that needed to be released. Her moans became louder and her pants became quicker. Po heard these signals and began to finger her tight pussy and the hole under her tail and even quicker speeds.

"I'm… I can feel it Po!" Tigress moaned at his name as he continued to pleasure her relentlessly. A feeling of complete unknown to Tigress swept over her as her tail lashed wildly and her toes curled in pleasure, one of Tigress paws clutched onto Po's bed as the other groped at the back of the panda's head.

"I… I… can hold it any l-longer!" She screamed trying shoving him deeper into her body as she released her very first orgasm into his mouth, roaring loudly at the wave after wave of pleasure that coated her. She bucked into his face with every wave that splashed over her and moaning with every thrust of her hips. Po lapped up every ounce of juice she squirted out and continued to do so until her spasming body stopped and her moans slowed.

Po continued to lick at Tigress's sacred area, cleaning it of all her essence that she had spurted out during her orgasm. And as he cleaned up her pink lips and the fur that surrounded the area, Tigress was unable to stop growling in lust as her panda continued to clean her.

After the giant panda finished cleaning up his lover's sacred area he led a trail of kisses up from her moist lips through her white belly fur across her right breast, kissing the erect nipple. He continued kissing, which led him to her neck causing Tigress to moan, and then Po moved his kisses to her lips. They swapped each others essence within their mouths as the tongues wrestled for dominance.

Tigress was underneath her panda on his bed. Po could feel her breasts pressed in his chest as they kissed each other. The tiger below him chuffed happily as the panda's member prodded at her special area and her tail flickered in happiness.

"I love you Tigress." Po's husky voice hit her ears and his warm breath rolled over the tiger's neck.

Tigress couldn't help but growl in lust as her panda lay above her.

"I love you too, panda." Her voice came out dripping with seductive juice.

"I-if you get pregnant from this…" Po's eyes darted to hers.

"I know you would never leave me Po… and I would be the happiest woman on earth to carry your children."

"Our… children." Po added with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Po… make me yours. No one else to have me, only you."

Po's signature grin spread across his face and his eyes sparkled with love as he heard his love say those words. The panda reconnected their kiss as he moved to position his penis at her entrance.

The panda guided his love tool towards Tigress' slit until his member met her slick flesh. Po kept pushing until he felt his member slip inside of Tigress. Tigress growled as the panda's penis buried inch by inch into her love channel, stretching her slowly to fit his girth. Slowly pushing all of his member into her, Po groaned at the tightness. Both lovers let out grunts of approval as the male pressed on into her. Finally both lovers were connected hip to hip, and all Po could do was stare down at his beautiful feline below him, a little worried that he had not ran into a hymen. But quickly shoved the thought aside, as she most likely tore it with all her training at a young age.

Tigress couldn't help but moan loudly once Po had pushed in as far as he could go. She felt his large member twitch inside her and for some reason it felt massive inside her but she loved how full it made her feel. She also noticed how much hotter he felt inside her rather than when she held his member in her hand.

"Oh god… Po…" Tigress moaned out.

Po gave her some time to adjust to his member, but she began to squirm little underneath him tipping him off that she was ready. He leaned down and connected his lips to hers and while they kissed he backed out of her entrance, earning a whimper from her. Just before his length was about to leave her, he softly thrusted back up into her. Tigress squealed in pleasure when she felt his pandahood bury itself back into her.

After Po had reached the deepest he could go again he repeated the process of pulling out and thrusting back in, indulging in the softness of her vagina on his dick. She was so slick with moisture that his thrusting was made effortlessly.

Po began to pick up speed of his rhythm as he released her from the kiss, he let his hands slide down her body as he continued to fuck her. His paws passed over her breasts, paying attention to rub her nipples. This caused the tiger below him to moan deeply almost turning into a growl.

Tigress didn't know what to do with herself has her panda towered over her, keeping his thrusting in time with his grunts of pleasure. She felt his paws roam all over her body. Down her chest to her breasts, down the sides to her hips, down her stomach, and back up to her face. The feeling of him exploring her body was almost too much, and when his paw moved back to her left breast she captured it into her paw and gripped onto it tightly, her other paw came over to message her right breast lightly. Po's trusting began to pick up his pace.

"Oh… f—uck… Po…" Tigress huffed out between thrusts.

"Your… so… tight… Ti…" Po said between his grunts of passion.

"I can't… go much longer…" Tigress moaned out.

Tigress gripped Po's paw tighter as waves of pleasure rolled over her body and her love tunnel rippled around his length as she experience an orgasm much more stronger than when Po was licking her.

"Pooooo!" She roared his name as she came around his length moaning loudly while grasping his paw and holding it against her breast.

Po's thrusting slowed down, but he wasn't done just yet.

"I want to try something else." He said in a loving tone.

He pulled his dripping member from out her folds and proceeded to turn her over onto all fours. Tigress' tail swayed back and forth in anticipation, then began to raise itself presenting Tigress' sacred area to her panda lover. Tigress was still in shook over her last orgasm and was contemplating when the panda would strike again.

Po guided his swollen member back into her sopping pussy, and Tigress could only grunt in pleasure as her panda pushed back into her. She couldn't stand it, the pleasure was just too great and she fell forward onto the pillow while her rump still stood proudly in the air for Po.

Tigress moaned loudly when Po had buried himself as far as he could go into her. She looked back at him, giving him a loving smile as he smiled back at her.

Po then began to thrust in and out.

Tigress returned to planting her face back into the pillow to stifle the loud moans coming from her as Po plunged his girth into her at a quick rate. Po's grunts could be heard over Tigress' moans with ever shove he made.

Po's paws latched onto her hips and played with her delicious ass cheeks, as he worked away at her pussy. The stripes down her back only enticed him more, as seeing her backside bare encouraged him to thrust harder.

The tiger below him could only growl in pleasure as he picked up speed, she then caught her second wind and pushed herself back up onto her paws and knees, all while Po keep up his work behind her. Tigress looked back at him with a seductive gaze and began to push back against Po and his member with every thrust he gave. The rocking motion between the two caused the necklace on Tigress, the one with the ring that the panda had given to her, to swing back and forth in time with each of their movements.

Po could feel his end nearing, but he wanted to make sure that Tigress ended on the same note her would. So he grabbed her tail and gave it a loving yank, causing the tiger to throw back her head and give a loud moan. She arched her back trying to get her lover's member to slide deeper inside her. Still on her paws and knees, she took everything her Po could give her. With every thrust Po gave the pair was getting closer to the end.

Po had one more trick up his sleeve to help her finish at the same time he would. He moved one of his paws down to where the edge of her love entrance where their juices have been mixing and lubed up one of his fingers. He lifted her tail and then pressed his finger into her tail hole. Tigress could only roar in pleasure as Po wiggled his finger deep inside her behind. She was pushed up and over the edge as she was assaulted from both entrances.

"Poooo… I'm getting… close." She moaned between pants.

"Me… too… let's… finish… together." Po growled.

Po kept up his work thrusting and fingering doing his best to get his love to reach her point of no return. The panda began to pick up his pace, his furry ball sack slapping against her wet mound. Tigress could feel her end catching up to her quickly, and the work Po had been putting in was doing the job.

Po's member finally began to twitch widely as he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Tigress! I'm… I'm cuming!" Po yowled and gave one final thrust into her pussy and began to shoot jet after jet of his seed directly into her womb.

She could feel him finishing inside her, and this pushed her off a cliff. Her vagina massaged his length has her orgasm washed over her body.

"Fuck… Po!" Tigress threw her head back roared out as her body tensed and her pussy milking Po's member for every bit of his cum it could. She arched her back once more trying to get as close to him as she could.

The panda's member kept pumping his cum into the feisty feline as long as it could, the orgasms of each partner paralyzing them in time with each other. Po's orgasm finally came to an end, and Tigress' soon after although her body kept its grasp onto his member.

Po feel to the right side of Tigress, pulling her along with him. They were now spooning each other, Po holding his Tigress firmly in his arms and his member still firmly tucked up into Tigress' special area. Her body still working him over. The panda only sighed in happiness, he had only dreamed of this day. Tigress on the other hand smiled wildly, he was her one and only.

She then remembered the ring that he had given her was still around her neck, she picked up the ring and held it close to her heart.

"I love you, panda." Tigress whisper lovingly.

"I love you too, Ti." Po whispered back as he set his head in the crook of her neck.

She then turned to his lips and planted a loving kiss.

* * *

 **;)**

 **MrSimba593 Over and Out!**


End file.
